


Perhaps

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the final scene of the pilot episode 'A Great Deliverance'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I light my cigarette and inhale deeply, daring him to say something.

He doesn’t.

Opening the window, I exhale my smoke out of it.

He’s still a ponce. Can I tolerate him as my DI?

Perhaps.

~*~

She lights her cigarette and draws on it. I feel as if she is taunting me, daring me to say something.

I don’t. 

I focus on driving as she lowers the window and blows the second hand smoke out of the car.

I take her smoking in front of me as a step in the right direction. Can we work together in future?

Perhaps.


End file.
